


Pillow talk

by SweetSirius



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cosiness, F/M, Quiet Moment, a little bit sexy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSirius/pseuds/SweetSirius
Summary: Olivia settles down to sleep, while Rafael does the same, 200 miles away.





	Pillow talk

It was a cosy sort of night. The weather was pleasantly wild and Olivia was just sliding under a warm quilt. Noah was asleep down the hall, and the apartment was quiet. Yet something was missing.

Her phone buzzed gently on the nightstand. Looking at the display, she smiled and answered.

“I was just thinking about calling you.”

“Were you?” Down in DC, Rafael smiled at the sound of her voice, hearing the purr of comfort there.

“Mmm hm. How was your meeting?”

Stretched out on top of his hotel bed, Rafael shrugged, even though she couldn’t see him. “Fairly productive, although I would have liked everyone to have gotten there a little faster.”

“It’s hard being the smartest person in the room.”

“It is,” he agreed, noting her teasing tone and grinning. “How’s Noah?”

“Full of beans. Or at least he was before his soccer practice. He barely made it through bath time before he passed out cold. He asked about you though. Wants to know when you’re coming home to us.”

If anyone had been there to see it, they would have seen Rafael’s smile widen, the barest hint of moistness to his eyes. “I’ll be there tomorrow,” he promised, vowing to make it happen no matter what.

“Good,” she sighed. “I miss you.”

“The feeling is very, very mutual.”

“I mean I miss you here. I’ve gotten used to having you next to me when I go to sleep.”

His lips curved into a sleepy smile. “Have you.”

“Mm hm,” she smiled too, knowing that he was teasing her now. “Right now, for instance, I’m lying on my side and imagining you’re behind me. I can _almost_ feel your chest against my back.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing it too. “In which case you’d also be feeling my hand on your hip,” he said, his fingers splaying automatically at the thought.

She let out a sigh, pushing aside any feelings of slight foolishness. It felt far too good to be deterred by mere awkwardness. “What else?” she murmured.

“This is the most g-rated phone sex anyone’s ever had,” he said, and she laughed.

“I don’t think either of us has enough energy right now to push the rating any higher.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know about that. I’m pretty sure that if I were actually with you right now, I’d find some reserves.”

She laughed again. “Oh I don’t doubt it. But since we are where we are …”

“All right, let me think.” He leaned back against the headboard and shut his eyes to imagine being back in New York with her. “I’m the big spoon. Excellent. Favourite piece of cutlery.”

“You’re kind of ruining the mood,” she chuckled, not really concerned.

“Oh, excuse me. Ahem.” He shifted against the pillows, making a show despite her not being able to see him. “Well then. If my hand is on your hip, then by now I’d be … burying my nose in your hair, breathing deep.”

His voice was low in her ear, and the warmth of it crept over her as though his hands were actually on her. She bit back a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction just yet. “Lucky I just washed it.”

“What shampoo are you using at the moment?”

“What a question,” she shot back in mock-affront. She thought for a moment. “Bergamot.”

A low, satisfied growl. “That and a hint of coffee.”

She smirked. “You’re always smelling coffee.”

“I _am_ always smelling coffee,” he acknowledged dryly. “Maybe it’s a tumour.” That elicited a big, throaty laugh. “Maybe I’m just imagining all my favourite things in one place.”

“Smooth.”

“I thought so.”

“I bet you did.”

“Now who’s ruining the mood?”

She chuckled softly to herself. Their back and forth had always been one of her favourite things about their relationship. Now, softened in this moment by intimacy, it had somehow become even more special, even more something just between the two of them.

She _smiled_ more these days.

“Okay,” she consented. “I’ll see your hand on my hip and raise you me running my fingers back along your arm.”

Across the miles, his eyes slipped shut. “Which naturally leads to me … brushing my lips along your shoulder …”

She swore she could almost feel it, and her neck arched in response.

“… up your neck …” his murmuring voice was so close, as though he were right there behind her. “Up to your ear …”

He heard her sigh, like she had on other nights, in other situations. “God, I love how you do that,” he whispered, half to himself. “If I was there right now …”

“Hey,” she chided softly, “we’ve got a good illusion going here. You gonna stop?”

“Not a chance. Your move, captain.”

“Well that depends. Have you brushed your teeth?”

He chuckled, taken aback. “Ah … yes?”

“In that case,” she murmured, “I’m turning around.” She did so, gently, keeping her eyes closed to avoid breaking the spell.

“That did the trick, did it?” he teased again, but softly.

She smirked to herself. “It did. And now I’m moving into your space so that our faces are almost touching.”

His turn to sigh. “You’re doing that thing. That koala thing.”

She laughed. “Excuse me?”

“You know, where it’s like you’re climbing up my torso.”

In response, she slid her knee up the bed where he would have been lying, as though she were dragging it up along his thigh. She glided a hand across the space where his chest would be. “Done.”

“And then I’m resting my forehead against yours …”

“You’re running your nose along mine …” Her voice was even softer now, and he could feel her drifting off.

Lowering his voice to a husky whisper, he replied, “And I kiss you once, softly.” He listened to her breathing begin to even out. “And I say … goodnight Liv.”

Silence on the other end. He smiled to himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he murmured, and after a moment hung up, switched off the light, and leaned back into his pillow, ready now to drift off into sleep, lifted by vague thoughts of being beside her again soon. He smiled in his half-sleep.

He had plans for them.


End file.
